Blame the Drugs
by Yuki Ayama
Summary: Riku uploads pictures of Axel and a certain blond making out onto myspace, and of course, Axel finds them. What will he do when he finds them? And doesn't even know who the kid is? And what'll happen to Riku? Axel.Roxas lemon fluff


Blame the Drugs

.:The Pink Vamp:.

I couldn't help but stare at the screen in front of my face. That wasn't me was it? Nah, it couldn't be. I would never do that… or that. My eyes widened as more pictures appeared on the screen. God, did I hate myspace.

Who was that blond guy, anyway?

My eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion as I examined the pictures a little more closely. My hair stood out like a fuckin' bomb explosion in the middle of no where. And you couldn't miss that guys big, blue eyes…

No fuckin' way. No way. No way did I make out with a fuckin' blond, blue eyed kid. No. I will deny this until I'm six feet under the motherfuckin' ground.

"Axel?"

"Huh…?" My voice was low and raspy as I replied to the guy behind me. Ah, my roomie; Demyx.

"Oh, you've already seen it." He took a seat beside me, pulling up a chair. He was somewhat hesitant as he did so, but I wouldn't blame him. I was known for getting way too pissed about things.

"Yeah, me and the rest of the fuckin' world. Who the hell is this kid, anyway?" I looked at Demyx from the corner of my eye; he looked just as bad as me. His hair was affray and dark circles were obvious under his dull, blue eyes.

"Don't ask me. I was out way before you. One drinking game with Riku and I was gone." He scratched his head for a moment before getting up and leaving the room. I still couldn't believe it. Pictures of me, making out with some fuckin' GUY I had never met before in my entire life, were on myspace.

I'mma kill the guy who uploaded these.

My emerald eyes looked up at the top of the screen.

OrGaNiZaTiOn WaNnAbE

A snicker left my lips as I saw the display name. Riku. Fuckin' Riku of all people.

"Hey, Demyx!" I could feel my jaw clench in anger as he approached.

"Yeah, Axel? 'Sup?" He leaned his shoulder against the door frame as he awaited my reply.

"Can I rip out Riku's heart and hold it in front of his face and show him how black it is?" I was pissed, ok? I don't like it when pictures of me, especially in horrible situations like this, were uploaded on MYSPACE for the whole god damn world to see.

"Uh… I don't think that'd be a good idea, Axel. You'd end up in jail and…" I cut him off before he could finish and spoke up.

"I'm fuckin' kidding you idiot. But I am gonna' fuck him up. No doubt about it. This is going too fuckin' far into my privacy." I cracked my knuckles before exiting out of the myspace window. "I'm going to go get some breakfast. I'll see you later, I'll probably hit the gym."

"Oh, ok. But, uh, Axel. I don't think beating up Riku is such a good idea. He's got a lot of friends." I watched as Demyx fidgeted a little before taking a seat on my bed.

"Yeah? Well, honestly, I don't care. I don't care if I get fuckin' killed in this fight. I just want him to know that he can't do something like that and not expect me to do something about it. I've got some pride, you know." I pulled some jeans on and grabbed my leather jacket and the keys to my motorcycle. "See ya, bud."

* * *

I walked into the convenience store after putting some gas in my bike and looked around. Geez, was that place packed. My eyes skimmed some snacks here and there and I grabbed a bottle of water and some gum. I was trying to quit smoking. Gum was proven to help. But you know… It doesn't work. No matter what you still want to take a nice, long drag, heh.

I went to the cashier, my measly water bottle and gum in hand. I placed my items on the counter and got out a twenty for the gas I got, and a few extra bucks for the water and gum. And when I went to hand it to the cashier, I froze.

"You?!"

He stopped mid-reach as he went for the money I was handing him. It was that fuckin' blond douche bag from the pictures! I couldn't believe it. Of all the places you'd think to see someone.. It would end up being a fuckin' convenience store? At a fuckin' gas station? What the hell?

"Axel…"

He knew my name? What the hell? I don't even know this guy and he knows my name? I threw the money down and walked out of the store, stopping beside my bike as I lit up a cigarette. Yeah, so much for trying to quit, I know. But fuck! I was pissed. And then, in the background, I heard the sound of a 1965 mustang convertible. That old piece of crap that the one and only Riku drove. Meh, anyone else would think the car was cool, but me? Old cars are shitty.

Heh, this'll be good. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I grabbed it, turning around to push the guy against the gas pump. Riku. My eyes flared up as they met his aqua colored eyes.

"Hey, buddy. How's your day been? Great, I suppose. Uploading those pictures get you off, huh?" My He wasn't worried, I could tell. A sly smirk appeared on his face as he attempted to kick me. Kick me. Hw thought he could get away with kicking me? I pinned his legs against the pump with my body and whispered in his ear.

"Ok, look, kid. We either fight fair and square, or I'll slit your throat while you sleep. Got it memorized? You don't mess with me. Uploading those pictures was going way too far. I didn't do anything with the pictures I took of you and Sora, did I? No, because I respected your privacy, kid." I turned my back to him and slid on my leather biking gloves. "it's now or never, kid."

I ducked as he threw a punch, and hit him with a low blow. That threw him off guard. Bu he came back at full force, aiming for my face. Missed again.

"Aw, poor kid. No wonder you always have your friends fight your battles for you."

He came at me again, this time he attempted to grab my shoulders and throw me down. Didn't work, though. I grabbed his instead and pulled his head down to meet my knee. That was enough to knock him out cold.

"Hey! Hey! You can't fight here, I'll have to call the cops…."

It was that blond kid again.

"Look here, blondie. Some pictures of you and me got uploaded onto myspace. I got pissed. And THIS guy is the one to blame for doing it. I have no idea who you are, or how you came into my life. But I suggest you get out before you're in too deep."

I swung one leg over my bike and started it up.

"So, do your best to stay out of my way, blondie. I'm not a good person to mingle with."

And with that, I drove off. But for some reason, that kid felt so familiar. Like I'd met him before. Well, besides the night at the party. Like, somehow… I knew him. Really knew him.


End file.
